thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoff Buckney
For more on Geoff's backstory, traits, and other interesting things, click 'here' to see his page on the Salmon Wikia. Geoff Buckney '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Geoff Buckney Gender: Male District: 10 Age: 17 Weapon: Being a big dude and having lots of expirience with butchering livestock, Geoff prefers a big butcher's knife or another large bladed weapon. He's also quiet skilled with a whip and he can use rope '''as well, lasso style to catch his foes. '''Appearance: Geoff is a fair skinned boy who looks more like a man than anything. He has well kept, short dark brown hair, and calming brown eyes. He's built big, with an impressive physique easily mistaken for a career. He stands at a tall height, being 6'4", and he's a bit heavy, weighing in at 221 lbs. He's also rarely seen without his signature cowboy hat. Strengths/skills: Without a doubt, Geoff is physically strong, able to lift objects double his size. Growing up in practically the wilderness, Geoff is also very good at plant identification. His biggest strength is how good he is with animals, able to calm and possibly tame some of the mutts in the arena. Weakness(es): Geoff doesn't have a lot of book smarts, relying more on his common sense. He is also unfamiliar with the modern world, and will probably look stupid when he doesn't understand some of the items in the capitol. His biggest weakness is climbing, his size not helping him in that area. Personality: Although he looks big and intimidating, Geoff is a kind, caring boy who just wants things to go right. He doesn't enjoy killing things, saying it's a shameful waste, though Geoff's not afraid to take a life if it will save another. Geoff is also goofy and likes to joke around a lot, being a social person. He'll want to get to know you and is like a big dog, always friendly. Geoff is courageous, brave, and very selfless and is willing to volunteer to do things first despite their danger. He is also hardy, and his will is very hard to break. Some negatives of Geoff though are his unfamiliarity '''of the modern world, and he might not '''understand '''some things about it. He is also a '''risk taker, being rather radical. His biggest downfall in his personality is being foolish, as Geoff will inevitably make a questionable decision. Backstory/History: '''Geoff was born into a poverty driven District 10, to a poor family. Being the eldest of seven, Geoff took it upon himself to be like a second father to his siblings, mimicking his dad and trying to help raise them to be like their father. Hardworking and strong from an early age, Geoff was a dream kid, being an honest, obediant child who wished for nothing more than for others to feel good. He was a gentle soul for the most part, and you'd find him in the fields on a long summer day, tending to his herd. When the responsibility to slaughter them came though, Geoff was freaked out by the thought of killing his beloved cows. His father told him if he didn't kill the cows, Geoff's siblings wouldn't be able to eat. Seeing a greater good in doing it, Geoff didn't hesitate to butcher the cows, knowing that they would be able to provide for his family. He followed in his father's footsteps, becoming a big, strong laborer and skilled cowboy. Acting as a mentor for the others, Geoff was a role model to his younger siblings, who looked to him for guidance and protection. Although not one for violence, Geoff did have to beat a few bullies for his younger siblings. This often got Geoff into trouble, as usually, many mistook him for an adult man due to his size, soon earning him the nickname "Big Hick". After letting his temper go one day, Geoff was arrested for a brutal assault on the bully of his middle sister. His father was dissapointed in Geoff, making him feel great shame and regret for his actions. Locked up for a while in a capitol prison, Geoff was always worried his family wouldn't make it without him. Geoff returned home later that month, to see that his family was, indeed okay. Everyone was happy to see him return, and though he was gone, they had managed to keep together and stay strong. Not having worry for their safety and knowing that he had taught them well, Geoff felt content and relaxed, glad that he had helped in making his family self sufficient. Though Geoff's little happy life of herding would soon be suddenly stopped short. At age 17, Geoff watched as a young kid was reaped in District 10. Geoff began to hesitate, but then he remembered that his family would be okay without him. Giving a nod to his father, who nodded in return, Geoff bravely stepped out from the crowd. I volunteer.... words that would look heroic to some, foolish to others. But it didn't matter to Geoff... he didn't mind going in the place of young boy he never knew... all that mattered to him was that another person could live a happy life, even if it would inevitably cost Geoff his. '''Height: 6'4" Token: '''Cowboy Hat '''Fears: Failure Alliance: Anti-Careers, though he may go loner as well. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes